Thread of Destiny
by Yesenia Izmet
Summary: This is not a general Aladdin story. This deals with two girls Yesenia and Bree, and their destiny. They are both friends of Aladdin and Jasmine. Please read and remember Mozenrath, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Agrabah belong to Disney. Bree belongs to Astral, a


Thread of Destiny   
By Michelle Bowen and Soul Slayer   
Chapter I: The Fall of Eden   
The day was still,   
The air was heavy with battle,   
Doom loomed in the air,   
Tension built, Fear Arising,   
A Mother and Father face their worst fear,   
A Child has arisen against them,   
Forces unknown behind it,   
The Fall of Eden is imminent,   
The Day Eden Fell,   
The day determination was spurred onward.   
~By Michelle Bowen~   
  
No one would have thought of the dangers that the 'Omen in the Sky' represented. 'It's something they must live through,' the Head Priestess reminded herself staring up at the hovering opal monolith. 'It's just like I remember.' Even on ground level it's crimson top glowed eerily in the sunlight. Long and slender, it looked very much like a tower in the sky. It's wall smooth, bearing no signs of bricks or windows. It was close enough now to pick out such detail. It's inhabitants or its purpose is still unknown despite any attempt to probe the object with magical devices. "The Empress may see you now." The Head Priestess tore her gaze away from the spire and acknowledged the servant with a nod. Before entering she lowered her veil, hiding well-defined features. Her white priestess's attire made it seem as though she floated across the marble floor. It left her arms bare and would have done the same for her legs had she not wore a white gown beneath it. At her waist was a gold belt in whose center sat a black pearl, the rarest of pearls. Both gowns were trimmed in gold, aiding the two dress to unite as one. The Head Priestess had to walk a long path through the Royal garden before entering the throne room. Legs politely crossed, head resting in her on her left fist while the other held a scroll containing a report, there the Empress sat on her golden throne while waiting. Time had been kind to Brianna. Her youth and beauty were all well kept, but it was apparent that she had gained much wisdom over the decade. Her crown twisted in the similar way her Avatar's crown had. It descended over her brow into the center of her forehead, holding the ruby of her husband's kingdom. She wore white harem ensemble and a black and gold over coat. Bree's green eyes shift to the High Priestess who simply stood before the Empress. Bree frowned and rolled up her scroll. "You know why I called for you?" She spoke in a harsh tone. 'Understandable,' thought the priestess, 'She's worried for her people.' She nodded. "Well? What do you think?" The priestess gave a quick glance at the tower in the sky clearly seen through the huge doorways of the throne room. Okay, a little bit of architectural description. The palace itself sat in the center of the city, but in the location where it sat, no ground rested beneath it, save for the areas allowed for the gardens or menageries. There two entrances to the palace: through the North and the South. Each where guided over the land gab by a long marble bridge, which attached itself to the main hall that wound itself in a complete circle. In this hall one could find practically anything: libraries, labs, schoolrooms, council chambers, living quarters, ect. In direct access to the four winds where the entrances to the throne room each guided by a long path through the menagerie. The throne room itself stretched out nearly two hundred feet in all directions, being of a circular formation. Brianna and Mozenrath's throne were place in the Northwest of the room, overseeing all who entered and left. To the West was Mozenrath's citadel, holding on to the small piece of land. To the East was the Royal apartment. Again to reach either building one would have to cross the long bridge which only a selected few had access to. Coursing through the palace where water sources of all kind which all eventually poured into the never-ending abyss that separated the palace from the city. "Yes," the priestess confirmed, "the obelisk is as you suspect." "The Tower of Babel," Bree breathed. After a moments silence she continued. "I'll contact the neighboring kingdoms and-" "You don't have the time. The only way is through a massive teleportation spell. Even then, if it seeks the residence of Eden then you'll only be endangering the other nations." "Then what would you have me do?" The Empress sounded fed up. Worried etched across her elven features she looked as though she was going to cry. The priestess lowered her head in careful consideration. "Leave this realm…at least until the tower of Babel is destroyed." "How will I? How can I? All those people!" she could no longer think straight. The kingdom she sought for over twenty years was going to be destroyed. "You're daughter has the power." "Astral?" Bree shook her head. "She's only begun her training. Yesenia teaches her what she can when she visits and Mozenrath…" She shook her head again feeling despairs awful claws tare deeper into her soul. "I was referring to the daughter who you had met ten years ago. Had you not thought that she would leave behind a small something to aid you? You may not have shown her love but she did love you." Bree eyes began to water. Astral had been after the same thing she had been. She had judged her wrongly all those years. She had once told the future empress that "My ways may seem cruel and even evil, but trust in my actions and all will be well." She doubt her and when she realized her wrong, she promised to love the husband that she was forcefully married to and to love her daughters the best she could. "I know," she whispered. She glanced up at the priestess. "Where is it?" The priestess cocked her head to the side. "It's in the abyss," she replied simply. Brianna arched a brow repeating the location. "Are you sure?" A nod was her responds. "Send for the people at once," the priestess commanded. "I can open the path for them." Bree nodded, eyeing the guards at the four entrances. They ran off, their hopes giving them speed. "Be warned, Majesty, the Royals must be the last to enter." A twing of pain could be seen in the Empress's eyes. Though she did not ask the question it was clearly there. 'Why?' The question was not asked nor was it answered. "Come with me," the priestess ordered, "I'll show you the way. I still have much to do before the attack." She was guided to the citadel. Bree didn't think to ask how the Head priestess had acquired access to the citadel the people occupied her thoughts. She was led down winding passages, now rarely used even by the royal family. It twisted and turned and ran deeper underground, until finally one could see the massive castle floating high above in the sky. The castle's water sources fell from great heights creating waterfalls. However no sound could ever be heard, there was no bottom to the abyss, or if there was it was still a long ways down. Guiding the women was a metal bridge activated only by a certain type of magic. Which type was unknown. She was eventually brought to the room where Astral had found the key to Eden. Nothing had changed, not even the amount of dust in the room. Like before it maintained the certain stillness, that one moment that could last forever. Even the gold sparkles still floated endlessly in the room giving off a heavenly brightness. "Here?" Bree asked after she realized that the priestess had stopped. She nodded in responds. "Bring them here, the spell is still intact. The rest of the power needed will come from the tower." "Are you sure?" "Of course." "How much time until the attack?" "Two hours." With that the priestess faded from existence leaving Bree to find her own way out. "Daddy look!" Astral pointed to the sky at the tower above. "What is it?" Mozenrath peered up at the object. "That's an obelisk. We know nothing about it yet," he replied wandering deep into his thoughts. Bree had suggested that it might be the Tower of Babel, if it was knew it to be the destroyer of Utopias. "You sent out the probes, father?" Alex asked. "You know I did." Astral glanced at Alex then to her father. Having no idea what was happening around her, she returned to picking flowers for her mother. Alex was now ten years old and looked much his father. He was tall and lanky for his age. His ebony hair was neatly groomed into a ponytail. Like his father at his age he wore the midnight blue ensemble that his father had. Like his mother his spirit was aimed at the greater good. His green eyes returned to the tower that called to him. Astral, also like her father, inherited his ebony curls and thin lips. However her eyes were a glowing crystal blue, perhaps the effect of the magic that coursed through her. Mozenrath wore dark elven style pants over a black tunic trimmed in gold. He wore turbans only when dealing with other nations. At home, his family didn't care if he was Emperor, and therefore proof of status was not required. Grey already seeped into his hair for the moment marking the hair above his ears. He could feel a person approaching long before it came into existence. It moved as if it were a ghost, its gown swaying gently in the cool breeze, her feet never quite touching the ground to cause sound. "Astral stay with your brother," Mozenrath ordered in a concerned tone as he began to walk toward the Head Priestess who waited some distance away. They were far enough from his children so that they would not hear what was going to be said. For if anything of their future were to slip it would ruin everything that Astral had worked for over the years. "Welcome Astral," Mozenrath said half-heartedly. "Why is it when ever you arrive, you bring with you impending doom?" The Head Priestess smiled. "Father…" she breathed. "I am not the cause of the problem I merely bring a possible escape, in order to deal with the problem when the means become available. As you stand now there is no chance of survival." "Then why are you here?" he inquired chasing away the small talk. "I've come to take Alex," she replied bluntly, there was no use softening the blow he'd just make a bigger reaction. His eyes narrow. "Where?" "To the school of Arcane Studies." "We swore that Alex would never learn magic." Once the balance of evil he knew the temptation that power brought. Would his son refuse the same temptations? Would he repeat the same mistakes? "Never say never. What if I said that the key to save Eden resides in him." "I'd say you're lying." The priestess sighed. "If you do not give up the child up willingly, I will take him. And you know I will. If I could turn Brianna into a daemon I can most certainly steal my brother." Mozenrath hands flared with his magic, ready to take her down if she made any attempt. "I wouldn't try it," Astral growled her eyes glowing with the power that she summoned yet kept hidden form his senses. "I do what is necessary." "You've gotten colder since we last met," Mozenrath told her, killing the pulse of his magic. He knew that she could annihilate him with a wink of an eye. After all she did bare the six talismans giving her the power to do just that. However he also knew that she merely brush him aside and steal his power from him, leaving him weak and helpless to stop her. He was too important to her future to destroy. "My people are dying," she confessed. "Destane has gone too far, father! I need the means to destroy him and that accursed tower!" She pointed to the tower in the sky. Mozenrath thought a moment before nodding. Had he not seen the future than perhaps he would not have believed her. However he still found it impossible to believe that Destane was the cause of the war she fought. They had destroyed him together a decade ago. Astral smiled happy that he would not cause her too much grief. "Alex," he called. The young prince ran his father's side, the young Astral running close behind with flowers in her hands and hair. They both stare up at the Head Priestess, a part of them recognizing her. "Alex you'll be going-" he had to catch his breath, something in his gut told him that something was wrong with this arrangement. "You must go with the Head Priestess. She said that's it to dangerous for the future heir to be here." "Why father?" Mozenrath frowned. He didn't like being questioned. "Just go!" The young princess clung onto her father's leg fearing that he would send her away too. "Why can't Astral come?" Alex argued with his father. "Because-" "That's not an answer, Father! You just want to send me away! You don't love me, you never have!" The Priestess shook her head. "Silence boy." No sooner did she command him he fell silent. "You must come with me. You'll be receiving the training to destroy the tower in the sky. Astral has to meet with Destiny. This Fate is an important part of it." "Will I be back in time to stop it?" "That all depends on your training," the priestess replied. "You'll try, right Alex?" the young Astral inquired. The prince knelt down next to his little sister. "Of course I will." "I'll miss you!" she sobbed realizing that he was going away for a long time. "I'll miss you to, squirt." Alex hugged her before taking his place next to the Priestess. "It is for the best," the woman told the Emperor, "Your son will be returned soon to aid you. I will send my guardian to protect the princess." Mozenrath took up his crying daughter in his arms turning away from his son, not wiling to watch them fade away. Astral waved sadly. She had the strength to watch. "Mozenrath!" came Bree's voice. Her turned to see her run toward him from the direction of his citadel. She panted heavily trying to catch her breath. Astral switched parent longing for a mother comfort that only her mother had. Bree cradle the child to shush her. "She left us a way out!" Bree told him. "In the citadel, the room where the key of Eden was." Mozenrath frowned. Astral had tricked him into giving up his son. He'd hunt her down if he could yet sensibility told him that she was probably already in the past enrolling him. "The priestess said that we must enter last. Our people are saved!" A great weight had been lifted from Brianna's shoulders. For the first time in weeks, hope and energy flooded her soul. "We're saved!" Mozenrath remained silent. He knew that he and Astral would not arrive at the traveling point in time. He knew that they would go to the future where Astral would be raised without a mother. He looked at Bree as if it would be the last time he would ever see her. "What's wrong?" the Empress inquired. "Nothing," he replied not wanting to worry his wife. Astral had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. It would be the last time she would ever have her mother's comfort and warmth and only Mozenrath knew it. A half smile formed on his lips watching his daughter sleep. "How much longer?" "An hour," Bree replied quietly, "That'll give me enough time to guide our people. Where's Alex?" having noticed that he son wasn't with his father she began to worry. Now was not the time for one of his antics. "He's probably in the library," he lied. "I'll see to it that he arrives to the Key with us." Bree agreed, though she still worried. Something was wrong, but she didn't have the time to deal with it. She handed Astral back to her father. The child squirmed tiredly in her father's arms trying to find a more comfortable spot with a similar warmth that her mother had carried. Mozenrath gently stroke her hair. Before Bree left for her people he called out, "Bree, I love you!" Bree smiled a loving smile at him, then mouthed the words, "I love you too." It was a horrible sight to wake to: bodies lying lifeless in the streets, buildings in ruin, horrible screams and monster's cries filling the air. The young princess held the cloth that she had grabbed in her sleep tighter and closer as if to shield herself from the frightening sounds that she heard. It was that then noticed that it wasn't father's arms she was nested in. He didn't smell the same, he smelt nice but not the same as father. She glanced up to see his face, but all the sun would allow her eyes to see was the silhouette of his head and his strangely glowing turquoise eyes. He didn't seem worried, even as he ran through the city, avoiding some beast in the process. "Don't worry princess," he managed to whispered to her between breaths, as he rounded the corner, "All will be well in few more moments." His voice was soothing to hear, like her father's voice when he read her stories before she went to sleep at night. However, it was not his voice that had her attention, it was the strange material in her tiny hands. It was smooth yet tough. She wondered what it was. Her attention shifted when her eyes caught sight of silver strands flowing in the air around her. She tried to grab at one. "Give her up Dark Knight!" That was a new voice. It sounded old and wicked. She suddenly felt very afraid, fearing for her life. She was cradled closer to the man who carried her. She felt safe in his arms. "Don't make me use force!" protector's voice sounded. Astral craned her head to see the wicked man who threatened her. He was short and wore torn colorless robes. He looked a little on the green side and he had stitches in his head that he tried to hide under a turban. "Bad man!" she yelled as if he was a puppy that had just done his deed in the house. The old man recoiled violently. She cocked her head to the side. "That's right princess," her protector stated as he backed away then turned to run. In a few strides, as the Dark Knight too his chance to run, he fell to ground as if something had bound his legs together. The princess hadn't quite fallen from his grasp, but the part of her body that was exposed to the ground did get hurt. She cried in pain. The Dark Knight quickly came to his feet and turned toward the evil man, leaving the princess behind him. "Destane, you'll never get her!" Destane grinned evilly as if he knew something that the Dark Knight didn't. The sorcerer threw the first of the attacks, hurling a fireball at the warrior who held out his hand in time to catch it. It was trick he had learned from a close friend. If the spell was weaker he was then he had the chance of returning the spell to the caster. However, Destane's magic proved to be stronger than he had hoped and was only able to hold the spell for a brief second. The fireball was hurled into a nearby building shattering a corner of a nearby building. His hand stung, he was lucky that could get away with that and not a severe burn. Astral wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up. Magic versus steel rarely did any good for the one carrying the sword. She watched in awe as her protector drew his blade. It glinted mystically in the firelight, as if with a soul of its own. She watched as they became one. The fighter moved with such grace and ease it was almost like a dance. Destane seemed to be just a quick and easily dodged the attacks through a cheap teleportation tricks. However the Dark Knight seemed to keep pace with the old man, easily sensing his new whereabouts as he re-appeared. A red beam shot from the tower in the sky, as it had been doing for quite sometime, and penetrated the buildings in the area that they were in. As the building came down, the Dark Knight had little time to react. He somersaulted backwards toward the princess, but to no avail. Though he had managed to avoid getting the better part of the building on him, his leg got caught in on of the pieces and soon the rest of that section came down on him. Astral could see his turquoise eyes stare at her, knowing that her could not get free from the building. She ran toward him to help, only to be told to run. She turned suit, only to have Destane tower over her, staring down at the child menacingly. "Now for my pound of flesh," he grinned. There was no escape for the little princess. She screamed, hoping that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. "Silence, brat!" the vile old man spat as he violently grabbed her arm and pulled her off her feet. He threw her toward a building. She hit the wall with a 'thud!' She was too afraid to scream again, she was too terrified to cry. She felt her body begin to numb as the man's incantation began to take effect. She couldn't move. Her eye widen as she caught glimpse of the jagged dagger that the old man had drawn. "You know what this is used for?" he inquired sadistically, "Of course not. You father had used this knife on your mother, binding her blood to his. It's only fair that I use this dagger on you, their kin, a symbol of their union. Besides it's your birthright. You're father had sacrificed…" His eyes shone with malicious intent, as he came up with a new idea. "I should take your right hand," he stated. "The same sacrifice your father had given for his power. It seems only fitting, don't you think? And once I'm done with that, I'll skin you whole, and send the bastard you hide when I'm through!" He let out and evil laughter that she could not help but fear. She was going to die. The pain felt was far more than anyone can possibly imagine. He removed the skin from her right arm slowly as he repeatedly told her that it was her birthright as if to justify his actions. She had the feeling that he knew his time was up. There was in his eyes that might have stirred pitied somewhere with in. As if he wanted to die, and he really did regret what he was doing. Some where deep with in she hear his voice repeat, 'Forgive me, goddess, forgive me.' He move slowly as if to buy time for her savior to break free, ye he could not resist his evil calling. Soon she was covered in her own blood and tears. She was so much pain she didn't see who turned him to dust. She just remembered her father running toward her and held her tightly, trying to calm her. Spell after spell he tried to numb the pain she felt and cried about to no avail. The blood that ran down her arm steadily marked the crystal road. The blood that had already gathered was beginning to acquire of life of its own and slowly found it's way around the father and daughter. With another attempt at a spell to ease his daughter's pain, Astral cried out even louder that sounded closer to a banshee's cry than a wail of pain, causing the blood to shift in to ancient sigil markings, each hastily taking their positions around the father and child and clearing the bloodied area to reveal it's smooth crystalline surface once again. In a circle formation the sigils glowed brightly with purpose soon engulfing the emperor and his daughter in a beam of light caused by its unknown power. As the sigil's faded, the so did the beam, leaving the space that the small family had occupied empty. They had vanished from Eden forever. "Astral!" Bree screamed desperately. "Mozenrath! Alex!" Another beam shot from the tower striking a nearby building causing it to crumble. She leaped out of the way. She had to find her family before the gateway closed. With her current run of luck the gate was probably already closed. "Mozenrath!" she called again, hoping against hope that he would answer. She felt a sudden burst of energy before she saw beam shot up into the sky, blinding her for a moment. She focused on the buildings instead of the light, recovering her vision. She felt as though she could find her family there. But what was the source of the energy? She only hoped that such power wouldn't fade too quickly. Easily following her senses she made it to the area where the beam emanated in time to see it fade away. "Astral!" she called. They had to be somewhere; she could feel her husband's magical signature in air. "Mozenrath!" A sound stirred from the debris before her. She stared at it a moment looking for some kind of movement and would not be disappointed. She gasped before quickly moving the debris off the man. "Are you okay?" she asked removing a few of the rocks. She had to make sure he was still conscious. "Yes," he grumbled as if he simply suffered from a headache, "I'm fine. But where's the princess? Did she get away?" Brianna had cleared a good portion of the rumble, enough so the man could help without moving. "Get away? From what?" She gasped in concern. He gave her a quick glance but maintained a face as cold as stone. "No one. It doesn't matter. At least I tried." He took in a deep breath. "It doesn't- This is my daughter we're talking-" The debris covering his legs lifted without the aid of hands. It hovered over him, giving him the time to stand up. He brushed back a strand off his silver hair, allowing his telepathic link to slip, causing the debris to fall back into place, only this time without him in it. He took the empress's hands in his and stared deep into her eyes. "Brianna there is a woman in Agrabah that you must seek out. Her name is Yesenia, she's important to Astral's training." She was speechless. He had moved so fast. He acted like he was unhurt, like the world around him didn't matter, like it didn't effect him. When his hands touched hers, she could no longer see her beloved Eden, only a void of darkness. She thought that perhaps it reflected his soul. But a steady pulsing light behind him seemed to match the rhythm of his heartbeat. She recalled something that Astral had said. "A person can have an evil mind yet means to do good. How people judge is how person goes about doing the action and not whether or not the motive was wrong." Was this man one of those who acted in such a manner? Did he do something evil for the greater good? Tears came to the elven woman's eyes as his words were heard and understood. "You're daughter is safe. I will protect her, I always have. I will watch over her as she has done for me. So I ask for this one favor…" His voice sounded like a plea. "It will change the future. Adina was supposed to be the one to join and teach her. But I believe that Yesenia was the one destined for this…honor." "Honor?" Bree echoed. "Where is my daughter? Where's my husband? My son?" "Please go find Yesenia and go to the temple of the elements. They will open a gateway for her. If you make it alive, you might join her as well and perhaps see your family in the future" "In the future?" she sounded like she was in awe. Was it that time already? Astral had never known her mother, so she had said; he had clearly given her a choice to choose between Adina and Yesenia. She already knew the outcome for the first choice. She stared in bewilderment in his deep turquoise eyes that held a magic of their own. "You would change the future for her?" the empress asked. The Fates considered it a crime to change history for whatever reason. But somehow…she saw it as changing the future. It wasn't written yet. But would the fates allow for that to happen? "Where is it?" He smiled a charming smile that showed his contentment and his relief. "It's located South of here, in the African savannahs. Yesenia will see the trail, after all the Priestesses did lay it out for her." Bree reached out for the Dark Knight, she needed more answers; she had so many more questions. But in one smooth motion he faded away into the pulsing beat of the light, leaving Bree to her chore and in the ruins of her desolate utopia. She stared at the ground before her, at the place where the Dark Knight had stood. 'He loved her didn't he?' she questioned herself. She smiled. She would most definitely approve of such a match. Another beam shot from the tower, return her to the awful reality that she had to face. She took one last look at her kingdom as her final tears fell to the ground. "One day," she promised herself, "I will return here." Comforted with the knowledge that he family was safe, she turned away. She had a request to grant, a mission to for fill, and long journey ahead of her. She began to run, just as another beam narrowly missed her. She had to run to Agrabah one last time.   
  
Fate had made its choice in the fall of Eden, but what it did next was unexpected..... Thread of Destiny  
By Michelle Bowen and Soul Slayer   
Chapter II: Yesenia's Destiny   
Some people say your destiny is what you make of it,   
But often times that seems untrue,   
Things happen in your life,   
That change your plans,   
Transform your dreams,   
Along the way your destiny can be found,   
Loved ones are sometimes left behind,   
But never forgotten,   
Now I have found my destiny,   
It is the future,   
Now I must go forward,   
Leaving you behind,   
It is my destiny,   
The reason I was born,   
So I must go,   
I must embrace my destiny,   
I look back once more,   
I feel your hurt,   
I see you looking at me,   
Your loving eyes,   
Pleading with me to stay,   
But I must go,   
So through the portal I will step,   
Giving you all one last embrace,   
Then turning around I step through the portal,   
Embracing my Destiny.............   
~By Michelle Bowen~   
  
"Well it's about time," Yesenia exclaimed as her sister made her way into her house. Crystal smirked at Yesenia. "Yeah well you try this," she said pointing towards her ever-growing stomach. Yesenia laughed at her. "Well I will someday, but not today it's your turn," she said still laughing. Fazaal followed Crystal through the door, he nodded at Yesenia and gave her a hug. "Mom, Dad they are here," Yesenia called to her parents. Since Fazaal's and Cyrstal's marriage Yesenia had moved back to her parents house and gladly gave them their own home. "Hi dear," Aisha said running up to her daughter. Crystal was only far enough along in her pregnancy to actually start showing. "Hi mom," Crystal said hugging her, then turning towards her father who had followed her mother. She hugged him. "Yesenia is giving me grief daddy," Crystal pretended to whine, "She said I take to long but I have a reason," Crystal said pouting playfully. Abdul turned to her then looked at Yesenia, "You need to be more understanding," he said playing along. Yesenia laughed and made a face. "Very funny dad," she said sarcastically then stuck her tongue out at him. Merkal opened the door and knocked at the same time. "I guess I'm the late one here," he said grinning. Abdad followed her son into the house. "Nonsense I'm the most late one," she said after hearing the whole thing she just was having fun playing around with them. Yesenia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure," she mumbled a smile playing over her lips. The rest of the evening was spent talking and just preparing for the baby to come. Yesenia made her way through Agrabah the next day, behind her Saphire walked contentedly along. Today she was going for a ride alone, since her sister was too far into her pregnancy to be able to ride a horse. "Come on girl," Yesenia said to her best friend, "We are going to go for a ride. Do you like that?" Yesenia asked Saphire. The horse snorted and nodded her head, then nuzzled Yesenia's arm. Yesenia grinned. "I suppose that's a yes," she commented calmly. She then mounted Saphire and headed towards the open desert, rider and horse moving as one. The desert sun had been most merciless upon Bree and the nights had been freezing cold. Only the knowledge that she was coming closer to Agrabah kept her from becoming hopeless. Her daughter and husband were now gone into the future. She sighed and continued walking tiredly toward Agrabah. She had yet to spot the walls of the great city but somehow she knew it was just ahead. Suddenly over the crest of a sand dune a rider on a horse appeared. She stumbled towards the person. Soon she knew it was a girl on her horse. The girl was heading towards her, to see if she could help. Bree moved towards her faster, upon reaching her she saw who it was. "Yesenia," was all Bree could manage, she was beyond exhaustion. "Bree what are you doing here?" was Yesenia's reply. She dismounted from Saphire, "Here you should ride her. I think you need to more than I do," she said. Bree wearily mounted the horse, holding onto the reigns. She and Yesenia made their way back to Agrabah, to Yesenia's parents' home. The next night Bree opened her eyes wearily she looked around. "Where am I?" she said softly only above a whisper her throat was so dry. The door opened and a figure made its way towards her. "Bree, you're awake," Yesenia said calmly approaching her. She had a glass of water and some food on a tray. "Yesenia, I need-" Bree tried to talk to her to tell her why she had come all this way. "Shhh, you can tell me it after you have had some water and food, okay?" Yesenia said, looking at her firmly. Bree smiled briefly through cracked lips. "Okay," she whispered. Taking her time, she ate what she could and had more than one glass of water. Every sip felt so great, so much more wonderful than the last, she was so thirsty. Finally after having her fill of water she looked at Yesenia and sat up. "Its my family, I need your help," Bree said, her voice was more than a whisper now. "What's wrong?" Yesenia asked sitting down next to Bree. She could read the worry in Bree's elven eyes. "Eden has been destroyed, and Mozenrath and Astral and Alex are somewhere in the future," Bree told her the whole tale. "You're important to my daughter's training Yesenia, Astral needs you!" Bree said urgently. "But she is in the future, Bree I-I can't help her" Yesenia stammered unsure of what was being asked of her. "My high priestess has made a trail for you. You must follow it! I may go with you and follow you into the future. She will be able to transport you there," Bree informed her. "But it is up to you, Yesenia. I can't make you go, but I am asking you to," Bree said complete seriousness in her eyes. They were so calm, so serious, so truthful, and pleading with her at the same time. Filled with worry and fear that Yesenia's answer would be no. Yesenia sighed uneasily, "I think I should think about this, is that okay?" Yesenia asked her. Bree nodded. "I understand. I'll wait right here for you, but believe me Yesenia, I believe this is your destiny," she said looking away briefly then looking back at Yesenia quickly. Yesenia nodded and once more left Bree to be alone. Her mind reeled, the future, destiny, her destiny. Was her destiny truly to train Astral in the future? She knew Bree knew about things like this. But did she really want to leave her family, her friends, and Agrabah? Yesenia looked around and realized she had walked into an alley and was heading for the top of a building. She kept going; something moved her along. Somehow she knew her answer was waiting for her on top of the building. As her feet hit the top of the building, she knew for certain there was something or someone waiting for her. "Hello?" Yesenia called looking around trying to find them. She jumped when she saw a woman completely covered in robes. Her face was not visible, the only thing she could see where the woman's feet. "Who are you?" she asked the figure, before a light split the peaceful night. Now standing next to the woman was Fashir. "Fashir, what's going on?" Yesenia asked relieved to see the familiar face. "Your Destiny is going on, Yesenia," Fashir stated for once clearly. The woman nodded, "Your destiny is in the future, not here, child. You don't belong here any longer," the strange voice that said it was soft and beautiful. Yesenia shook her head, "If I wasn't meant to live here then why was I born here in this time?" Yesenia challenged. "You were meant to be here only twenty three years so to help guide certain people to their own path in life. But now it is time for you to find your own destiny in the future," the woman stated calmly. Something was familiar about her, but Yesenia couldn't figure it out. Yesenia was shaking from the night's coolness, and at the same time from shock. It somehow made sense to her deep inside herself she felt it she knew the truth. The woman's figure approached her. "Follow the path that I have marked for you Yesenia you will find it," she said before she and Fashir disappeared, leaving Yesenia alone in the night, tears were falling from her eyes. She knew the truth, but was so scared about leaving her family, friends and all that she had ever known. Slowly she sat down and just cried until she was unable to cry anymore. She wouldn't see her niece or nephew born; she wouldn't see her family and friends ever again. Some how there was a peace knowing that her destiny had found her. But an uncertainty dwelled deep within. One that challenged again and again torturing her; should she go? Or should she stay? Finally she received her answer; wearily she stood up and went back to her house. To tell Bree she would go. She knew there was no other choice. "I'll do it," Yesenia said to Bree upon entering the room. She saw Bree jump. "You surprised me!" Bree murmured sleepily. "What did you say?" she inquired. "I'll go to the future," Yesenia paused, "I know it's my destiny." Bree smiled with relief. "Trust me, everything will be fine. We'll leave shortly. I'll give you time to talk to your family. Just remember this is your destiny," Bree said, almost sighing in relief. Yesenia nodded, "I better go tell them, but I will wait for morning. It's still too early to wake them up," she said yawning just realizing how tired she was. "You've had a long day. Off to bed," Bree said with authority. Yesenia nodded and left. The next thing Yesenia saw and felt was the warmth of the sun peaking through the curtains and into her room. It splashed across her face causing her to scrunch her eyes. She sat up and yawned, then it hit her. That dream last night it wasn't a dream, it was real. She jumped out of her bed and ran to Bree's room, but Bree was not there. Yesenia turned and walked calmly to the kitchen and found Bree eating with her mother and father. "Morning sunshine, Bree told us you were up late taking care of her, so we let you sleep in a bit," Abdul said standing up and hugging her. Yesenia smiled. "Thanks," she murmured. Her heart felt heavy, how was she going to tell them? How could she say she was leaving forever? She brushed it aside for now, she would have a good breakfast with her mother and father and Bree. It was delicious her mother had cooked the most spectacular meal ever. "Wow mom! This is really good!" Yesenia said enjoying the whole meal. Aisha smiled at her daughter. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said with bemusement. Yesenia laughed and shook her head. She looked towards Bree. She was just sitting there eating seriously. But that was Bree's way. She knew her friend just had it up as a front with people she barely knew. However, Yesenia and Bree had grown close and she knew that this was only an act. "I called you here to talk to you all," Yesenia said hesitating slightly. Bree remained in the corner of the room. She knew that Bree was leaving this to her, it was what she had to do. "About what?" Crystal asked noting the heartbreaking look on Yesenia's face. Fazaal sat next to Crystal, and Aisha and Abdul sat next to them. "Someone…a friend of mine…came to me yesterday…Bree came here. She needs me to go to the future. I am an important part of Astral's, Bree's daughter's training. Somehow a spell was cast, and Mozenrath and Astral were pushed into the future. It's my destiny to go… to be there with them. I have to leave," Yesenia said through pauses. She could see the horrified looks on her family's faces. It wrenched at her heart. Her mother was holding onto her father's hand and Crystal was knuckles were white she was holding onto Fazaal's hand so hard. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at them. "I don't belong here any longer! Please understand it's my destiny," she said her voice breaking slightly. A tear slipped down her cheek, she whisked it away quickly; she had to be strong for them. But it was so hard and she was failing miserably. Abdul stood up and walked over to her, he took her into his arms. "You're sure," he whispered hoarsely, holding his daughter to him and allowing her tears to fall on his shoulder. "Yes daddy, I'm sorry but I know I can't stay. You understand don't you. It's my path in life. I must go," she said in a teary voice. "I understand. I will miss you. You're always going to be my sunshine," Abdul said holding her to him tighter as though he never wanted to let her go. Aisha stood up and walked over to Yesenia. "I love you Yesenia, you know what's best for you. It is not for us to choose, but remember you will always be in our hearts, so we will never truly be apart," Aisha said hugging Yesenia and Abdul. Crystal was still frozen in place, this couldn't happen, it couldn't. She stood up finally, "Please don't go, please," she said crying so hard she was shaking. She walked over to Yesenia, when she reached the group Abdul allowed Yesenia to hug her sister. "Crystal, I am so sorry," Yesenia said as she held her crying sister. "I promise I won't ever forget you, I swear I won't," Yesenia said trying to calm her sister. "But I need you to be here. My baby will be born soon, I want it to know you," Crystal cried. "Fazaal is here for you now, I will see your child. I see your child through you," Yesenia explained to her sister. Crystal finally stopped crying she looked up. "You promise," she whispered, her tears were now drying on her face. Fazaal walked over to Yesenia. "I will miss you, but what about Merkal?" he asked her. Fazaal wrapped his arms around Crystal and took her to the couch. She sat down numbly. She was losing her sister, her best friend. Yesenia blinked. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him," Yesenia said calmly. Bree stood up and looked at everyone uncomfortably. "I truly am sorry to have to take Yesenia from you. I can see you all love each other. Please don't be angry with me, for it is Yesenia's choice. I will just be accompanying her." The only thing that she received from the family was a nod; they were all devastated. Yesenia looked like she was taking this hardest of all, they were losing just her but she was losing all of them. The whole room held a silence that was inescapable that each person could feel. Merkal smiled at Yesenia as she entered his home. "Hello dear," he said walking up to her he gave her a big hug. But she didn't hug him back instead she began to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked lifting her face to his. He looked into her eyes and could only see sadness. "What's wrong? Did something happen to someone?" he asked worry rushing through him. "I think we should sit down," Yesenia said numbly, she couldn't feel anything. It felt like she was not really even there. Merkal sat down and watched as she sat down. "What is it?" he asked feeling fear splice through his heart. "Bree came back. Eden was destroyed, the city Mozenrath and she built. Mozenrath is no longer in this time and neither is Astral, they are gone," Yesenia paused to try and stop the cracking in her voice. "I'm sorry," Merkal said sadly he knew Yesenia and Mozenrath had been friends. "They are still alive, but not in this time. They are in the future. Merkal I have to go to them. I am an important part of Astral's training. It is my destiny to go. I have to leave my family and you behind," Yesenia said her words breaking now. Merkal's eyes were wide; he took her hand. "Please don't go, I don't think I can make it without you. I love you!" he said in a hoarse voice. "I love you too, but I can't stay and you can't go with me," Yesenia said squeezing his hand. She looked up into his eyes, those same blue eyes that had captivated her along time ago but she had never known it until last year. "Your destiny is not with me, Merkal, but she is out there waiting for you. That girl that will change your life more than I ever have," Yesenia's tears were gone now. She was trying to smile a little but was still sad looking. "Yesenia you are my destiny, I know it!" Merkal tried to argue. Yesenia put her finger to his lips, "No Merkal, I am not. I know that now and you will know it soon enough. I will keep you in my heart but we aren't meant to be together forever, not the way we thought," Yesenia finished in a soft whisper. Merkal felt a tear fall. "I can't live without you," he murmured, he reached over and took her into his arms hugging her. "I can't let you go! I can't!" he said seriously. "You have no choice Merkal. Just remember I am always in here," she said pointing to his heart. "I know it hurts you to hear this but I can't help it," Yesenia tried to explain. Merkal let go of her and nodded sadly. "I wish you the best of everything in life," he said sadly, he looked so lost as he walked away. Yesenia rose and followed him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Just remember I am not your destiny, but I will always be here for you, you have another destiny," Yesenia said seriously after she had kissed him. She turned and left him alone it seemed to be what he wanted. She had already told Abdab about this, and she had reacted with concern for Merkal. She said she understood and would miss her. "I just need to talk to you all for a minute," Yesenia said looking around the room at her remaining friends. Bahiyah, Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Carpet, the Sultan, and of course last but certainly not least to her Iago. "What about?" Jasmine asked calmly, Lunah and Rakeen had finally gone to bed after a little debating so they were not present. "I'm leaving Agrabah," Yesenia was getting used to telling people this it was her fourth time now. "Why?" Iago asked looking at Yesenia in shock. "My destiny awaits me in the future, with Mozenrath and Astral. I'm to help train her," Yesenia said calmly. Bree had begun to prepare what they would need to go through the desert and that meant tomorrow was the day. Merkal wasn't talking very much, just sitting there all the time looking at her as though she were stabbing a knife through his heart and then wrenching it back out. She had spent all the time she could with her family and friends. "You will be missed Yesenia," the sultan said smiling sadly at her, he nodded his head and then remained quiet. Aladdin stood up and looked at her. "I wish you the best of luck," he said and then gave her a quick hug. Jasmine stood up as well and hugged her, "I don't think Iago is going to like not having you around, and neither will I," she said tears were in her eyes but nothing like her family's or Merkal's tears. Yesenia nodded and released Jasmine, Bahiyah looked a bit crushed but was silent. Finally she spoke, "I was your best friend for years when we were younger, now a year ago you find me, and we become friends and now I have to say goodbye to you. But this time I get the chance to." She stood up as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I will always cherish your friendship," Bahiyah said in a serious voice. Genie looked at Yesenia, "Hey kiddo I'll see you there. I'm a genie remember that," he said giving her a huge genie hug. "So I'll see ya around," he said softly and then allowed the others their turn at goodbye. "Sure now you're going to blow it for me, no more presents! You spoiled me you know! Now you're leaving me. What on earth are you thinking?" Iago complained in his usual tone except with a bit of sadness. Yesenia grinned. "Iago," she said rolling her eyes. "Well you did," Iago said pouting slightly. "Remember me and our friendship and you will find a greater treasure than all the gold in the world," Yesenia whispered to him. Iago smiled and then gave her a hug. "I'll miss you kiddo," he said softly and then flew towards another shoulder. After leaving the palace where she had just broken the news to the last of her friends, she sat in an alley for a short time. Just to think, she had to figure things out, each one of her family members and friends had to have something. She debated about what to give whom. Finally, after a bit of debating she knew what everyone deserved, she stood up and dusted herself off and continued home. Abdul met her first at the door. He gave her a hug. "I love you sunshine," he said calmly. Yesenia smiled at him. "I love you to daddy," she said calmly. "I need to give you something before I go," she said taking his hand. She led him to a small jar. "I found this for you, if you miss me so much and really just need to see a memory that we had together or want to see me in the future you just open this, make your request, and you will see it. You will always have me dad," Yesenia said hugging her father again and handing him the jar. Abdul looked at the jar in awe and hugged her. "Thank you, sunshine," he said his voice was breaking and he was on the verge of tears again. Yesenia gave him a smile and then the two went into the house. Aisha came out and looked at her daughter tears were on the brim of her eyes. "Mom, I have something for you," Yesenia said and pulled out a locket. "This is a magical locket, and when you miss me, just hold the small heart in your hands and think of us together. You will feel as though I am with you again," Yesenia said taking her mother's hand she placed the locket in it. Aisha began to cry once more and hugged her daughter. "I always knew you had a great destiny, I just didn't think it was this great," Aisha said calmly and hugged Yesenia tightly. Yesenia walked into Bree's room and smiled at her friend. "You okay?" Bree asked calmly showing her concern. "I'll be fine" Yesenia murmured, "I just will miss them that's all," she said quietly. Bree smiled. "If you didn't miss them I'd have to slap you up side the head," she said in a serious tone. Yesenia laughed suddenly. "I guess your right," she said agreeing with her. "We will leave tomorrow as soon as we are ready," Bree said looking back at the things that were gathered. "Your father said you would ride Saphire and I could take a horse," Bree informed Yesenia. "Okay I'll be ready tomorrow," she stated. Softly she knocked on Crystal's door. "It's me," she said when she heard some shuffling. The door opened and before her was Fazaal, "Come on in!" he said motioning for her to enter. Yesenia smiled briefly. "I have brought this for you," she said and handed him a small sculpture of a cave and in it were a girl and boy. "I thought you might like to see that moment of happiness for you and Crystal saved forever," Yesenia explained. Fazaal smiled. "Thank you Yesenia," he said holding the sculpture. "Yesenia is that you?" Crystal said as she moved through the house as quickly as she could. "Crystal," Yesenia said smiling at her sister she gave her a big hug and then parted. "I brought something for you, it's the most precious thing you ever gave me. You remember the time when we were little. There was this tiny jewel I thought it was amazing, and you knew it. But mom couldn't afford it so I couldn't get it. You went back there and worked to get the jewel, the kind man saved it for you. When I unwrapped this from that clothe I couldn't believe it." Yesenia smiled at the memory. "I am going to break it now so that we will each have half of it," Yesenia told Crystal. Crystal had tears running down her cheeks again but she was smiling this time. With a murmur the jewel broke into two pieces that would only fit together and not with another. A chain of gold and silver appeared around each half turning them into two necklaces of identical looks. "Wow!" Crystal murmured in awe. She smiled and gave Yesenia a big hug. "I love you!" she whispered sadly. "I will come see you tomorrow before I go," Yesenia told Crystal and Fazaal. "Merkal are you in here?" Yesenia asked making her way towards the dim light in the shop he now owned with Fazaal. "Over here," a dull sad voice said from where the light was. "I need to give you something Merkal, please don't be so sad," Yesenia said trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "What is it?" he asked in a hoarse, weary voice. "We have known each other for eleven years, and had great times together and even a few bad. I want you to see those times, I want you to remember them. So I have a picture that will change everyday, and become a new memory or scene with us. I want you to have this" Yesenia said removing a small-framed picture. It was of a younger Merkal and Yesenia with Crystal. The picture of when they first met. Merkal reached out for it and looked at it giving it a small sad smile. "I remember that day like it was yesterday," he said with a small chuckle. Yesenia smiled at him. "I wish I didn't have to go and leave you in pain but I know this is right," she hoped it would help him. "I will always love you, Yesenia Ulaya Izmet I just hope you know that," Merkal said softly, he smiled at her. "I'll be fine so don't worry too much," he added. Yesenia hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I love you too, Merkal Kahil!" Yesenia said smiling at him. She would miss him so much, that she knew. "If you ever do find another you love, don't worry about me I want you to marry her!" Yesenia told him seriously. "I want you to know that is true for you also," Merkal said seriously again. "Well I gotta go, we have a few more things to do," she said standing up. Merkal stood up quickly, "Wait!" he exclaimed walking over to her. He took her hand in his, "I want to look at the stars with you one last time, please!" he said. "Alright!" Yesenia said happy to spend a few more minutes with him. The two made their way up to the roof of an abode and looked at the night sky it was the most beautiful one they had ever seen. Yesenia felt a soft gentle shake on her shoulders. Someone was trying to wake her up. "W..what?" she mumbled sleepily. "Rise and shine," Bree's voice was unmistakable. "Already?" she said wearily sitting up. "Okay I'm up!" she said calmly sitting up. After today, after she was sent to the future there was no turning back. "I just hope no one cries anymore I can't handle anymore crying," Yesenia stated out of the blue. "Don't worry they are fine," Bree said making sure the rest of the things were ready. Yesenia dressed in her new clothes quickly, and then made her way to the dining room. Her whole family and her friends were sitting there. They looked up and smiled at her. "Well we made a big meal for you," Aisha said smiling a brave smile. "Thank you mom," she said noticing that her mother wore the locket she had given her and everyone had their gifts that she had given them present. The meal was very good, but the talk around the table was better, they talked about many things reminiscing about this, laughing about that. But finally it was time to say goodbye to Yesenia. "I'll always think of you and love you all," Yesenia shouted as their horses trotted off. Her final image of the people in her life was them waving and smiling at her. The best image she could hope for, and always remember. "Well there is something about this Oasis, its in the path," Yesenia said something was letting her know it. As if on queue a silky voice sang with the wind, 'chase the wind's tail'. It blew to the west. "Okay that's our path," Bree said calmly after Yesenia told her what she had heard. Together, they headed west. "So Bree how will we get to the future?" Yesenia asked. She kept asking it all through the journey. "I've already explained it to you Yesenia," Bree said a bit amused and a bit annoyed. "Okay I know," Yesenia said she was just trying to keep her mind on the goal and not think about her family and friends so much. She just wanted to turn Sapphire around and take her home, but that was no longer her home. She knew her destiny so that was where she would go. It took them merely a half a week to get to where they needed to be, with no complications; a day chasing the wind, two through an old forest while following a panther to a cave lit by torches. "Priestess," Bree called out looking around for the woman. They had made it to her temple and were waiting for their path to the future. Yesenia was beside Bree, "Where is she?" Yesenia asked looking around. "Right behind you," four a soft voice sang in union. Yesenia jumped and looked at them for a moment before the shock wore off. "I'm ready to go," Yesenia said seriously and calmly she hid her fear and sorrow. "You have both made it," the priestess of fire, Vesta said. "Thus shall you both go," the priestess of Air, Zephyr finished as she motioned for them to follow her and her sisters. They entered a tiny room with a single window, and only a full-length mirror in it. "The future is right through that mirror," the priestess of water, Pearl said calmly. "We must open the portal and you must go through it quickly before the time shifts," the priestess of earth, Gaya informed them both. "I'm ready when you're ready," Bree stated. "I'm ready," Yesenia said in a monotone voice. "Your horses shall go back to Agrabah," the Gaya, informed Yesenia. "Teleporting them?" Yesenia asked and received a nod to confirm it. "If you've changed you're mind go now," Vesta stated harshly. "It's okay, lets go!" Yesenia said as she stepped towards the mirror. The priestess circled them and chanted a spell. The mirror glowed a blue, white, and purple color, then finally when the was opened, it revealed a purple mist. "Go now," the priestesses urged them, quickly Bree and Yesenia ran into the mirror and were gone from the time of great magic and mystery.   
Thread of Destiny   
By Michelle Bowen and Soul Slayer   
Chapter III: What The Future Holds   
We made it,   
We know now what is to be done,   
But some uncertainty lies ahead,   
What the Future Holds we do not know,   
What we may encounter in this new time,   
We have not a clue as to what it is,   
Far from where we used to be,   
And closer to our Destiny,   
Now to find them,   
Mozenrath and Astral are here,   
We seek a guide to take us to them,   
And that we have received......   
~By Michelle Bowen~   
Through the fabrics of time and space, they traveled. Even when the thick purple mist threatened to separate them, to divide them from their chosen path, they walked on. They walked for hours until a light marked their way, guiding them through the ever-thickening fog. As they drew nearer the light gradually shifted into a door. With a hesitant step, they entered their new lives…. For first time in hours they heard their footsteps on the solid ground. They had re-entered the temple that had left some time ago. Yesenia wondered how much time had passed as she looked around them, confirming that they were once again in the same temple. The temple however; seemed some how older and uninhabited, though the four torches representing the elements were still alight as if to tell them that their arrival had been long anticipated. "Bree, did we make it?" Yesenia asked sheepishly, still bewildered of the concept of traveling through time. Bree took the first few steps deeper into the temple heart, always scanning her surroundings before taking another. The air was thick with stale air, making it difficult to breath., also confirming that this once sacred area had been closed off for quite some time. "Yes," Bree said after a moment, feeling for a breeze. "I believe we have. There's an opening this way." Yesenia nodded and followed, taking hold of Bree's arm so not to lose her when darkness soon engulfs them. The halls were bare of light, leaving the women stumbling in dark path, feeling the cold stonewalls, to guide them to the outside world. The exit wasn't far, after all, the temple was a small one, unlike the labyrinth type temples that Brianna had been used to growing up. Outside, the sun had already set, changing the romantic hues of red, orange and yellow, to a dark cloak of purple and blue. Soon the stars would shine and light the area now bare of trees and life. A silver haired man sat near a fire, warming his hands suspecting a cold night, which wasn't unusual for the desert region, but this was Africa…. Seeing the women, he stood up to greet them, offering his hand as if to help them to the fire. Bree's eyes narrowed at the man, recognizing a few trademark features of his. She recognized him as the one who had tried to protect Astral during Eden's destruction…and failed. His expression remained emotionless. She didn't see her children or her husband with him. "Where's my family?" Bree inquired in hiss, suspecting that they had been tricked. He nodded as if to confirm a few his own suspicions. His turquoise eyes shone with pride. "You honestly didn't believe that the mirror would deliver your right to them?" He grinned at the thought. "Besides, if that were the case, I'd be out of a job." Yesenia smiled to herself. "I guess even your High Priestess' power is limited." His grin faded. "Not as limited as you think, Yesenia." He motioned for them to sit around the fire that he had made. "Unlike you, her power was forged in world like this one, without the wonders of magic and their enchantments roaming around her. Her training in the modern age is what makes her seem so powerful in the past." "So the priestess is from the future as well," Bree concluded. He nodded, realizing that he had said too much. "What about our magic?" Yesenia inquired, worry showing on her delicate features. "I don't know," he admitted. "Unlike you, I was born without the gift. Here I depend on...your 'Head Priestess' magic to teleport me to where I need to be. Unfortunately, it seems as though we cannot teleport to where your destiny awaits. I was brought to the time and place I need to be. Even with the skills and knowledge of spell's workings, you've never been to Paris, making the spell futile to bring us there." The women stared in the fire a moment, slowly coming to realize that the change has only begun. It was silent for while, their guide giving them the chance to reflect on the past and their future. "What's your name?" Yesenia asked. Bree's ears perked up a little, she hadn't thought of asking. Referring to their guide as 'hey you!' would be rude after all. He smiled sheepishly, as if he longed to be called a name he hadn't been called in long time. "They call me Seth," he said after a moment's consideration, "Astral named me that, after her favorite angel." "Astral...so you've seen her, here, in this time line." The elven woman's voice rang out with hope. Again he's said too much. "Not yet." "Then how could she have named you?" Yesenia cocked her head to the side in question. "He must come from a different time line," Bree concluded, "Perhaps later in Astral's childhood?" Seth only nodded, keeping his gaze in the fire. Yesenia soon broke the silence that they had grown accustomed to. "I guess we should go…" Her thoughts stumbled over one another, both excited and curious. She wanted to see this new world and all the new wonders that it might hold. Her own experience in life had long since accustomed her to a rather unusual lifestyle. It was because of her encounters with magical and mythological beings that taught her never to say 'this cannot be'. The man nodded at Yesenia but made no effort to move from their current location. "It will be very different from what either of you know. The year is 1979, and the world is not like anything you've seen," he told them, seriously gazing at the two woman, hoping that his eyes could emphasize the kind of adjustment they would have make. Yesenia and Bree simply returned his stare. "Lets go find them," Bree replied in a commanding tone. She lacked the patience to deal with riddles. She simply wanted to be with her family and to see that they were safe with her own eyes. "Rest well, ladies. Tomorrow we travel to a city near by. From there we must travel north, to were your family awaits," he informed them, hoping to delay the journey for the night. It wasn't until he mentioned rest that they realized that they were tired. Bree shut her eyes and laid back in the savannah grass. The Head Priestess chose her followers carefully. To have Seth as a protector of sorts would mean that he must have an undying devotion to not only her but to the cause. Forcing him to travel tonight would never work if he never meant to travel that night. She glanced at Yesenia who stared up a the stars wondering if her family was looking at the same stars, or had stared up at them, thinking of her as she was thinking of them. "Thank you," Bree told her before falling asleep. The nearest city had proven to be only a few hours walk. They had started early so very few people were awake by the time they arrived. He had meant for it to happen this way. Very few people would see them, even less would inquire about them. At this time in the morning no one cared enough to ask, and for those who did, Seth would grin a charming smile and say something in their language that neither sorceress could understand. At Seth's instance they shut their eyes. He whispered to them that it was a surprise and he didn't want them to catch a glimpse of it before it was ready to be seen. Reluctantly they obeyed and were guided down a winding path, then outside, then up some stairs and them told to sit. It felt like the cushion from the throne or so Bree thought, it was comfortable none-the-less. A load roaring sound rocked the area, causing the women to open their eyes to face the beast that would threaten them, only to have Seth cover their eyes with his hands. "No it's too soon! Just a little longer." "If we get eaten..." Bree warned. "I'll most definitely not be happy!" Yesenia finished. Soon the roar quieted and Seth remover his hands from their eyes. "So where's the surprise?" Bree asked curiously. Yesenia stared at him expectantly. "It's in Paris." he retorted, taking his seat next to Bree. "Oh my god!" Yesenia screamed. Bree was at her feet ready for an attack. Yesenia pointed out the window next to her, not yet realizing her elven companion's actions. "The grounds-" Bree glanced out the window, her eyes widen, then she sits down quickly as if she never seen how high up they were. "I was told that you were afraid of heights," Seth said casually. "I'm not afraid of heights," Bree snapped at him. "I just don't like them." Yesenia grinned. Seth had told them that they were traveling by air, in a vehicle called an airplane. Then he showed them a picture of one, leaving the women to simply stare at it. "It's so small," Yesenia said to him. He grinned. "In the picture it is. Can fit well over 200 people some times." He pulled out a picture book and set it between the sorceresses. Inside, it showed buildings and people of all kinds. He explained to best of his abilities the questions that they might have had as well as explaining what the buildings were made of, how they were built, and why they were built like so. After that he proceeded with a quick history lesson, casually telling them of the World Wars that he himself knew little about. He told them what he knew. He told them what he was told when he was wrenched from his world in to this one. He had to learn a whole knew history. Just as Astral had done to him, he kept to important stuff, the events that shaped the world to what it was today. The sorceresses listened intently, not wanting to give themselves away or seeming too odd. "Remember," he said before the plane landed, "You won't be tested on the stuff I told you. But people do talk about it. It might help you learn more. The reason why I told you this is so that it might help you cope with the changes you're about to experience. Now, outside, the pictures I showed you...it's all out there." "This is what the world looks like now," he told them, watching Yesenia's shocked look and Bree's perplexed look. He had only taken them outside the airport and already they were forced to adjust. It was going much to fast, Bree thought. It was as though they had only step out their homes for the first time, as if they were children forced to confront a whole new world. She desperately wanted to run back into the comforts of the past. She glanced at Yesenia. Judging by the look on her face, she was probably feeling the same thing. "What are those?" Yesenia asked quickly pointing to a small machine that was roaring down the road. They hadn't seen one of those in the picture book. "That Yesenia, is an automobile commonly known as a car. It's much faster and more convenient than a camel or horse," he said with another smile. It was funny to see their reactions. Had his world not been so much like this one, would he have looked so confused? "I'll just take a horse, forget that thing," Yesenia said seriously. She was starting to feel flustered. This was too strange. Bree put her hand on Yesenia's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything is going to take some getting used to for me too," Bree said trying to reassure Yesenia. Seth whistled then waved his hand at a car, and as if on command, it stopped before them. "I'm afraid I must oblige." His eyes held his humble apologizes. "It's too far of a walk. And we must get there soon, or we'll miss them. It took me too long to track them this far. I'd hate to loose them." He opened the door and allowed them to reluctantly get in. Bree covered her fear in a mask of disinterest. She sat back arms folded across her chest and simply stared out the black stained window, watching the people. Yesenia was the next to get in. With a terrified look on her face, she shook as she sat back on the seat. Seth was the last to get in, shutting the door as he did so. "L'Auberge De Paris," he commanded. The three eventually came to a rich looking building. "This is where they have been for the past week or so," their guide told them, helping them out of the vehicle. "What is that supposed to say?" Bree asked cautiously pointing to the sign above the door. "It's in French it says: The Paris Inn," he told them, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you just cast a spell to understand French and English? You're going to need it Arabic isn't spoken around here," he told them. Yesenia and Bree both looked at each other, the thought hadn't occurred to them. "But didn't you say that our magic wouldn't work?" Yesenia inquired. "I never said that," Seth shook his head, "I said I didn't know if you would lose your magic. Theoretically I think just wouldn't be as powerful as you were in the past. Is the spell that complicated?" "No, not at all," Yesenia shrugged. In union the women chant the incantation. Though they could not speak the language they could read and understand it. It would require re-casting the spell until they could speak and understand the language on their own. As if the see if the spell worked, they both looked up at the sign and read it, and understood what it read. "Wow," Yesenia gasped, looking at Bree in shock for a second. Bree had remained silent but had a small smile on her lips. "Lets go, I'm sure they will be happy to see us," she suggested seriously. Seth nodded approvingly. The three of them entered the establishment. At the counter a thin woman studied the papers before her, her reading glasses sitting at the tip of her nose. She wore a humble shade of brown, complimenting her dark hair, which was held in a tight bun at the top of her head. Seth approached the counter and flashed one of his charming smiles. "I was wondering if we could talk to Mozenrath," the man asked her. "It would only take a moment." "He is up in his room, the man never seems to leave it," the sultry woman told them eyeing his companions curiously. Yesenia nodded calmly having understood. Noticing the looks that they were getting she frowned. "What?" she asked finally with annoyance. "Well what kind of clothes are those?" the woman asked her a bit rudely. "The kind you wear," Yesenia retorted dryly. Seth smiled and translated what Yesenia had said. The woman looked insulted. "They're foreigners," Seth explained. Bree pushed her forward. "We'll be just visiting him, in fact he might be leaving today," she told the woman. Seth translated. The woman didn't care if Mozenrath ever left as long as she got paid. "He's in room 111," she said after a moment. Once they were up the stairs and away from the woman Bree shook her head, "Some people are so rude!" Their guide led them to a door at the end of the hall with brass numbers embossed on it. He knocked on the door, then said, "Mozenrath there are two people here to see you." "Go away! I just got Astral to sleep," they could hear him say through the door. That was the reaction he was expecting, stubborn old coot! Bree pushed passed the man. "Mozenrath please, it's me Brianna! Please open up and let us in!" Her voice had soften drastically, now sounding like she was going to cry. "Brianna, but that it cant' be true you were left in the past," Mozenrath said. "Open up or I'll make the door open up for me" Bree nagged. The sound of folding paper could be heard, then some arrogant footsteps before the brass knob turned on the door. They watched as it was opened. In front of them stood Mozenrath, he was wearing his usual clothes and looked like he had been depressed for sometime. But shock just registered on his face, "Bree, Yesenia!" he exclaimed loudly not knowing if he should hug them or simply bid them welcome. He allowed them to enter. When inside, he gently kissed Bree then hugged her, "Astral has missed you so much," he said. "How did you get here?" he asked quickly. Bree had him sit down and then explained the whole story to him. They sat together talking about the future. Mozenrath had been told to keep a hundred denary with him at all times. And that he did. Now it proved to be worth a fortune. He had told them that he was currently looking in on a piece of property nearby. It was a fair size. It had a comfortable home, room enough for all of them and few servants, should they want any. It even had a stable for a few horses. Astral had always loved to ride with her mother. The memory brought a smile to his face. There was plenty of room for his daughter to play. He thought that maybe he could excavate the area where Eden was, to perhaps recover his tomes of magic. Bree smiled taking his hand in hers as if to say, 'Maybe one day, love.' Yesenia lowered her head. "I'll miss Agrabah," she said to herself. "I'll miss being Emperor," Mozenrath retorted coldly, only to be hit in the arm by his wife. "Your sacrifice you have made for us will never be forgotten," Bree offered in hopes to cheer up her friend. "Perhaps one day Astral will take you back to see your family." "Considerably, if she's able to travel in time. She should be able to take you back too," he offered partially in thought. "We had some...unique time in Agrabah," Bree smiled. "It must have been the worst place to live. It was constantly under siege by something or another," Mozenrath spat. "Yeah, you being one of them," Yesenia grinned at him. "So I'm ambitious. Now I can honestly say I out-lived the street rat!" he cried out in triumph. The women smiled at him and his false victory. "A lot's happened to me there," Yesenia continued. "My first love, my first kiss." "I had a lot of first there too. The first time I lost my soul. The first time I transformed into a demon. The first time I doused the guard in water...yep those where the days," Bree said. Yesenia laughed. "I had a lot of adventures there, I made a lot of friends...I miss them so much." "They miss you too." Bree told her. "Just as I miss Jasmine, and she misses me. Though we may not have been as close as you were to your family, the concept remains the same. I'm not saying you shouldn't miss them. Look at it as if you're being set free...like moving out for the first time. It's terrifying at first, but then after you adjust, it doesn't seem so bad." Yesenia smiled at her. "I'm going to see Astral now," she proclaimed. She stood and followed her husband to her child's room. They entered the room that Astral slept in. Her hand was bandaged, bringing tears to Bree's eyes. She knelt down in front of sleeping child. She gently brushed a dark curl from the child's face. "I'm here, sweetie," she whispered. Yesenia looked on as Mozenrath sat by his wife, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She was wounded by Destane," he told her. "You remember the scar on her right hand..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her daughter was in pain and would be for the rest of her life. She recalled how easily Astral could summon her power; she also remembered how she suffered for it afterwards. Had she not been so wrapped in saving her people she might have been able to save her own daughter. "Where's Alex?" she asked quietly. Mozenrath led her back to the main room and had her sit down. After a few long minutes, he finally said, "Astral returned and took him with her before the attack." "Okay," Bree replied, "What did she do with him?" "Enrolled him in the school of Arcane studies." "What!?" she had jumped out her chair and had him by the collar. "She can't do that!" "She did!" She fell back into her chair, frowning with the intensity of her troubled thoughts. "Does she realize the danger..." "She's more powerful than we can hope to imagine," he explained walking toward the window. "We can only hope that she knows what she's doing." "Where's Seth?" Yesenia asked suddenly. "I wanted to thank him. But he doesn't seem to be here anymore." Bree looked around. She was right, he wasn't around anymore, she hadn't even noticed him leaving. "I wonder who he was," she continued also taking in the view. "Was he the angel Astral thought he was?" Bree smiled. "Yes," she replied to Yesenia. To her husband she said, "We should have faith." she was looking at a picture that Astral had left on the coffee table for her father. "In both of them." Mozenrath and Yesenia turned toward her in curiosity. "I have a hunch that we'll see him again soon enough," Bree grinned. "That's right," Yesenia confirmed remembering last night conversation. "Who's Seth?" Mozenrath asked sounding a little jealous. "Our guide," Yesenia answered. "Astral's guardian angel," Bree finished. That familiar presence is what she felt about him. He was always there. When she, as Dark Avatar, challenge Astral Daamon for her power, when Astral acquired her true power, when she was born, when she took her first steps...He had been the one who picked her up when she fell, when her family wouldn't pick her up when she when she was being disciplined. He had always been there for her and it seemed as though he would always be with her. His very essence was to protect Astral, that was the thread that bound them all together, they all wanted to protect her. Astral was the thread of Destiny. She influenced the time stream, influenced the people around her, and somehow...it didn't feel like the grand injustice that it should have been...   
  
  
  
  



End file.
